You, Me, & The RBB: Dream a lil dream of Me
by artiist1284
Summary: Season 9, Lois' erotic dream fantasies from the trailer done my way.


**A/N: **One shot-well part of a chapter belonging to my fic "You, Me and the RBB".  
**Spoilers:** Season 9 diving into Lois dreams from the trailer.  
**Rating: NC-17, M, R, Adult....Sexual Content....Graphic.....you get the picture ;) lol  
Summary:**Lois erotic dream from the Season 9 trailer, done my way. ( and....Yes I watched it over and over for inspiration on this chapter lol )  
Disclaimer: Oh yea....almost forgot....None of Smallville or characters or anything pertaining to as such belongs to me it belongs to the CW, DC, and whoever else its rightful owners were. If I did I so would find a way to put this in the episode a very special late night showing of Smaville.....

**Enjoy! Review!**

* * *

Lois pressed her legs together.....trying to create some type of friction against the throbbing heat in between the junction of her legs as she grind-ed her hips down. Her skin felt too hot....too heavy on her body....suffocating her in the flannel shirt that gave dry licks against her breasts and nipples, erecting them into small, little peaks.

"Mmm...." Lois wined, bitting down on her tongue as her her hand slipped into the open front of the flannel shirt she didn't button all the way up.

Little whimpers escaped her mouth feeling her fingers and curved nails stroke the peaks of her nipples into more of a taunt bud....her mind imagining it being Clark's finger and thumb pulling and squeezing the rose peak in his hand....before covering it with his mouth.....

_Lois arched her back forward, pressing more of her breast into that heated, wet goodness of his mouth as he grazed his teeth gently over the taunt peaks. Her channel spasmed and she feel herself drip...wet with her juices flowing between her thighs and cried as his hand palmed against her heat to feel just how soaking she was..._

_Her eyes popped open and the first thing she noticed was that she was back at the Crystal castle...the one the Red-Blue-Blur called his Fortress of Solitude....and it wasn't cold. It was warm....hot even...and all around it was glowing a warm white light that engulfed her but not as much as someones fingers were doing and she felt a groan rip from her mouth as strong, long fingers began to slide against her wet vaginal lips, slick with her own juices, and squeeze her swelling clit._

_She would have fell to the floor, shuttering, if he didn't quickly stop what he was doing and angrily she reached out dragging his head from her chest to seeing that wickely charming smile she watch break a piece of the stone surrounding her heart everyday for the past five years now..._

_"Clark?" Lois stuttered out, breathing heavily seeing him there as the one doing this to her and from the ministrations he was doing to her body that was loving every moment of it._

_She watched as he sinfully smiled at her before raising his hand and sliding his finger into his mouth wickedly. "Mmm....you taste good."_

_That was it....she was dead. She had to be!_

_"Clark..." She whispered again to dispel or make sense of what was going on and was quieted as he consumed her mouth in a heated kiss...passion....raw....lust...as he didn't give her a chance to breath...to think and followed with his tongue slipping between her lips and massaging against own for dominance as she responded back full force._

_"Shhh....you'll get a chance to scream my name all night..." He said against her lips and pulled away to her dismay, a silky sheet wrapped around his lower portion of his body and bunched in his hands as he walked over to a huge, round, white bed in the middle of all the glowing light._

_He sat on the edge and leaned back on his hands, the silky sheet laid on top of his lap well her eyes fell to the tenting that was going on between his legs, promising to take her to heaven and back....the choice was hers. How badly did she really want to fall?_

_Clark raised one hand up from behind him, wiggling his fore-finger at her as he gave her the charming Kent smile that melted her heart, mixed with a 'come and get it' look in those baby-blues. Lois looked down and watch her own feet move, her body naked except for the same silk sheet wrapped around her that laid uncared for on his lap and over his erect shaft, hiding underneath._

_She stopped a few feet in front of him, too afraid and too excited to see where this would go....knowing fully well what he intended to do....but too far gone and wanting him too much to stop._

_He reached out placing his hands on either side of her hips, feeling them up and down the shapely, rounded portion of her body, before latching on and pulling her down until she straddled his lap with a little gasp and a soft smile. His blues smiled the same in return and the Clark she knew was there with her and felt his arms slide up the length of her back to her freely-flowing strands, closing her eyes at how good it all felt._

_"Kiss me..." Clark said and watched her eyes peak open and the fear that crossed over on her face._

_"I'm afraid.." Lois replied truthfully, shields down, this was pure her, wearing her heart on her sleeve. "....of waking up....and this not being real."_

_Clark circled his fingers into her scalp, enjoying to soft groans she was making. "I'm here....always here....for you."_

_Her eyes opened, heart squeezing at the sincerity in his eyes and because she was caught up in the moment and because she just plain wanted to....she leaned forward, closing the inches between their faces, crushing her breasts into his chest as she tentatively places her lips onto his._

_The kiss this time was gentle...slow....exploring.....savoring the feel....the taste....as she felt one of his hands slide down her body and latch onto the silk blanket on her lap, which she was sitting on, and slowly pulled it from between them. She raised slightly on her knees to aid him and when the offending material was gone he grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto his dropping member...not yet entering her....no....he wanted to rile her up some more...._

_She sat on his cock, pressing hard against her swollen clit and pussy, grinding onto his slick shaft spreading her juices onto him and groaning with pleasure....though, not enough....and hearing him growl as he allowed her squirming movements on his lap while he took his feel devouring every inch of her neck....trailing hot...wet kisses against the taunt skin and hearing her ready cries urging him own...letting him know she was liking what he was doing._

_Clark could feel himself grow harder, pressing more against her as he wanted....she wanted him.....begging him with her cries....to enter her hot, sleek, tight channel....make it his home...place on his mark where no other man could dare earse the feel of him inside of her. There wouldn't be any other men....he wouldn't allow it._

_With a feral growl of dominance, Clark pinned his hands onto her hips, he wanted to take this slow for their first time and she wasn't helping with her squirming around._

_"Stop, moving." Clark's voice was rough, he didn't know how much he could take from her, driving him out of his mind when all she made him think of was burying himself so deep inside her._

_"Don't....please..." She moaned as his teeth nipped and tongue lapped at the dip in her shoulder, trying desperately to push away his strong hands so she could move against him like she wanted._

_"Clark......now.....please..."_

_"Lois." He groaned into her shoulder, hearing his name from her lips and her begging for him...no one else....just him....broke his last reserve._

_She flopped to her back as he pushed her down upon the bed, and covering her with his body, lips sealed passionately upon her until both were going dizzy from lack of breath and neither cared at all. His hand ran up her thigh, pushing the silk sheet out of the way as it traveled farther and in between. With a smooth yank, the last barrier between them was thrown to the crystal floor along with the other._

_He pressed down more on top of her, feeling the crush of her bare breasts and nipples into beads against his chest and heard he rush of her breath escape her mouth at the weight of him on top of her just right as he kept the brunt of his full force from off of her as he leaned on one elbow._

_"God, your beautiful...." He whispered, eyes burning a trail down her laid out body like a human sacrifice....one he intended to devour and enjoy to the last drop._

_His free hand sliding down from her neck admiring a path down to one perky breast, toying with the nipple in his fingers, hearing her mewling her satisfaction and feel her arch as best she could as he covered its twin with his mouth, sucking greedily. __Her hands pressed down onto his head, linking her fingers into his curly, thick strands, holding on for dear life as her body tighten and build to something even more....something she desperately needed._

_"God, Clark....I can't wait!" She growled and groaned impatiently all at one, raising her legs and locking her ankles against that perfectly sculpted ass as she tried to force her way onto that throbbing, hard cock that ceaselessly teased her entrance, poking and prodding but never going inside where she cried for it to be._

_Clark feeling his own impatience, grabs her hand and brings it to his swollen shaft, allowing her to wrap her hand around it and direct it to her tight, wet, vaginal opening. He groaned between his teeth feeling the crush on his cock as it makes way through her yielding tight flesh. She bucked up fervently wanting more wanting it all...then the inch or so that way only inside of her and plenty more to go._

_Both hands grabbed hers, entwining their fingers and pressing her hands back into the many silk sheets adorning the bed as he slowly....carefully....enters her delicious sheath gripping him like a small glove on a hand two sizes two large to fit...but like a puzzle....they matched perfectly. She cried loudly, throwing her her head back in ecstasy with his own loud roar of pleasure sounding in his ear. So.....this was heaven._

_The juices freely flowed from both of them as he moved, slowly at first feeling the ripples of her channel, gripping him, squeezing....stealing his breath...but he couldn't stop...not with this feeling...not when he didn't mind being completely consumed by her flames._

_"Uhh...Yes!...Mmmore...." Lois groaned, biting her lips as the sensations became so much more then she thought possible of baring, but thrust for thrust she matched him, raising her hips to meet him precisely._

_His charges forward became more....harder....faster....deeper until she wept...tears streaming down her eyes because she never felt so alive....never felt the stars burst behind her eyes as they were doing or the feel of the sensual-liquid fire pull in her stomach so low that she would combust like the little pieces her purse exploded into. Their bodies jolted, electricity cackled and their cries of sheer painful pleasurable bliss ridding the air hard became one strong maelstrom of their love making._

_"Lois!"_

_"Clark..Ooooo.....Oh, god!"_

_He was taking her so hard.....so high....her body strum so tight....until they both reached the point where the outer atmosphere met the blackness of space where the stars were illuminating so bright and then they really exploded behind their eyes as the went over the edge and beyond. They screamed as their bodies tighten, exploding as they came at the same time, flushing his seed intensely, deeply inside of her that she could feel herself cumming again and again and lost track as her mind slipped and rode among the stars._

_She was fragmenting....falling to complete pieces as her body continued to spasm with the milking of him...taking every drop inside her dripping core as her hands refused to unlatch the death grip around his body. He fell on top and she was too far gone to care about his heavy weight on top of her....breathing heavily....matching the beating pounds in her chest as rough air sounded on air. Sweat slicking their bodies and feeling him slide because of their combined perspiration, he being too worn out to move on his own accord and was grateful that he wasn't crushing her any loner._

_Lois could have cared less, she was feeling like a satisfied cat who spent weeks earlier starving but gave a saucer of heavy cream....and sighed contently feeling the after glow pool warm throughout her boneless body that somehow managed to turn to the wiggly snack food kids gobbled up or enjoyed watching jiggle. She was sure she could move like the jello in those commercials now with the way she was feeling......pure bliss!_

_She didn't know how she could, but she raised her hand, skittering it along his spine and delighted in the fact that she could still make his shutter with the amazing orgasm they just had._

_"That was...." She let out a heavy breath, purring into his ear, his head on her shoulder. ".....incredible."_

_He touched his lips to hers in a sweet kiss and she closed her eyes, feeling his tongue seep into her mouth, running against her teeth and massaging against her own fleshy pink muscle, moaning softly...._

* * *

Lois opened her eyes to an empty bed....hand pressed to her face....finger in her mouth as she tongued around her fore-finger and bit gently. The sheets were everywhere, the flannel shirt open widely exposing her breasts to the heated air but still her nipples were in perked, rosy beads. In between her legs she was soaked....dripping wet....from an orgasm of her own doing with fingers still inside her slick channel and thumb rubbing harshly against her swelled clit as her thighs grind-ed hungrily for the friction in her dreams.

She growled out heatedly in frustration, satisfied by not like the way she was in her dream....it was so real....she could still every little touch he put on her body. It wasn't fair! And childish or not she kicked her legs against the bed, cursing Clark for smelling so damn good....looking so good....and touch her like his hands were God's gift to women!

"Uhhhh! Clark!" Lois screamed into her hand and angrily....frustratingly shook her head side to side.

* * *

He didn't go running into her bedroom to see what the problem was or if she was ok like he normally would have done. He knew exactly what he problem was and that she was probably more then ok. No...instead he sat there on the couch having been awoke for some time now. His turbulent breaths matching her own a few seconds ago, shoulders heaving....body aching.....and a visible tent under the red cover on top his lap at the explicit groans and moans coming from his room Lois was sleeping in....

.....mixed with the many callings out of his name with those erotic sounds.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for reading and come on Review!!! (No pun intended lol ) Plz don't make me beg ;) lol REVIEW! THANKS MUCHO!!!!

~ Also I have no idea when I'll be able to get the next chappie out, I'm glad I got this one out, before my semester begins for college this Wed, Blah! I'll try to make them quick if short but either way when and if I have time I'll will be getting em out. Thanks all so much!


End file.
